Elsanna Week Compilation
by isaias.rondon
Summary: A compilation of my contribution for Elsanna Week. (Rating changed to M for Day 7: Modern!AU)
1. Day 1 - Cuddles

****Author's Note: ****This will be a compilation of my contribution for Elsanna Week. I posted this on my Tumblr but for organization, I'm posting these here too. Ratings may change depending on the prompt.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Worth It

**Prompt: **Cuddles

**Rating:** K

* * *

><p>Everything is still, the night sky is glittering with stars as the northern lights dance across the heavens. The pale glow of the moonlight peeks through the windows of the castle, giving silent company to the only person who seems to be awake in this time of night. A platinum blonde is sitting in front of a massive table filled with various papers, reading through each one with only a small candle to give her much needed light.<p>

She sighs deeply, bringing her hands to rub the sleep out from her eyes. Deciding that she'll just finish the rest of her work in the morning. She collects the documents in front of her and stacks them neatly at a corner of her table. She blows out the candle, seeing that it was almost burnt out anyway. She stands and stretches herself; in the wake of day, she most likely wouldn't do this. Not when someone might see her but since no one is around, she sheds off the persona she is required to have as Queen of Arendelle.

Even after the debacle that happened a year ago, making everyone know of the secret she was forced to hide for years, she still had responsibilities as a ruler. There is etiquette, the proper way in which she needs to be seen in. She is not allowed to falter, not when kingdoms such as Weselton are breathing behind her neck and waiting for her to fail. Waiting to prove to the world that she is nothing but a monster, incapable of ruling a kingdom and must be stowed away in a dungeon or worse, dead.

The consequences that her actions wrought are still wearing her down. She knows deep inside that other people don't matter. That their opinion of her are worth nothing at all when the one who matters most to her accepts her for who she is without fail. But that doesn't make everything else easy for her. It's quite the opposite actually. She feels as if she needs to push herself harder. To let that person know that she wasn't wrong with believing in her.

The girl groans, silently scolding herself for letting her mind run wild with those kind of thoughts again. Thoughts that, in her sister's humble opinion, are "Just crazy." She giggles, remembering what her younger sister said next after saying those words. "And I know what crazy is because I love crazy. Right, Elsa?"

A content smile springs open her face at the thought of her sister, of Anna. She can't believe that it has just been a year. A year since Anna ran after her to bring her back to Arendelle. Even after finding out about her powers, her sister stood by her and believed in her. Even after having her heart accidentally frozen, Anna still gave her life for her. Even after finding out that she loves her in more than a sisterly way months later, Anna still stayed. She not only stayed but said that she loves her in the same way as well.

She can't believe when that day happened. She actually thought that she was hearing things or was dreaming again. But Anna just giggled and cupped her face in her hands. She leaned forward and whispered in her lips the same words she said after she thawed, "I love you." And Anna brought her lips against hers, proving to her there and then that her sister felt the same.

They've been together ever since. It gets hard at times, hiding the fact that they love each other more than what is socially acceptable gets to them at times. All the hiding behind closed doors and empty rooms, the stolen kisses behind thick curtains and lingering touches; they are not enough. Not when all they want is to shout to the world how much they love one another. But their situation is precarious and until they find a solution, those stolen moments are all they have.

Is it worth it? Elsa had asked herself that question countless of times before. Numerous of times actually. Sometimes, she doesn't think it is. Seeing that small pout on Anna's lips when she immediately pulls away from their embrace after hearing a sudden knock on the door or the sadness in the younger girl's eyes when she says she can't spend time with her because of her duties; they break her. Those times are the most difficult for her. All she wants is for Anna to be happy. That's what she had always wished for, still wishes for.

Elsa unknowingly walked herself all the way to her room while she was lost inside her thoughts. Automatically, she opens her door and her breathe hitches as she hears an undeniable sound coming from under the covers. She walks hurriedly towards her bed, confirming if her sleep deprived mind is not playing tricks on her.

Anna is tangled up in the sheets, her head nestling on the pillows as drool escapes her lips. A light snore echoes around the room making the older girl smile. The sight before her etches itself to her heart. She brings her hand to brush away stray curls away from her sister's face, her icy blue hues shining with love and affection for the sleeping girl in her bed. She kisses Anna's forehead lovingly before she pulls away to change into her night gown.

After she changed clothes, she quietly slips into her bed. She gently pulls the younger girl into her arms, curling herself as much as she can to her sister. Immediately, Anna brings her arms around the older girl, cuddling herself closer to her sister. Even when she's unconscious, Anna seems to know when Elsa is close.

The older girl buries her face to the strawberry blonde hair tickling her face, inhaling deeply and sighing contentedly at her sister's scent. The smell of home. She hugs her sister tighter, her heart beating fast as love swells within her. It's in times like this when she knows without a shadow of doubt that everything, from her isolation to the difficulties of hiding her relationship with her sister from the world, is worth it.

For Elsa, Anna is worth everything and so much more.


	2. Day 2 - First Kiss

**Title:** This Moment

**Rating:** K+

**Prompt:** First Kiss

* * *

><p>"Today's the day." A strawberry blonde mutters to herself as she wrings her hands nervously. She starts pacing around the room, whispering encouragements to herself. "You can't screw this up, Anna. You can do this. Just walk in there and do it."<p>

"Do what?" A voice sounds beside her, making Anna jump. She didn't hear the door opening or that someone entered the room. Holding her hands to her heart, she turns to see a snowman looking up at her with a smile on his face. "Don't scare me like that, Olaf." He giggles and smiles wider. "I wasn't trying to. Now, what are we doing again?"

Anna shakes her head; one might think that after everything they've been through, Olaf would have shedded off his innocent obliviousness but he hasn't changed one bit. This makes the girl smile, she knows a few other things that won't ever change. "Do you remember what day it is, Olaf?"

Olaf nods his head, waving his arms frantically. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Okay, just making sure." Anna smiles then after a beat, "Do you know where Kristoff is?" The girl asks, worry filling her electric blue eyes. "He's coming, Anna. You know he won't miss this for the world." Olaf says, moving closer to hug the girl's legs. Anna pats the snowman's head affectionately, enjoying the warmth that he seems to always have even when he is made of something cool like snow.

"Am I interrupting something?" The two look up to see a grinning blond leaning against the open door. Anna pulls away from Olaf and rushes towards the guy, throwing herself into him for a hug. "Kristoff! You made it!"

"Of course! I'm not gonna miss something this important!" He says hugging the girl tightly back, making Anna have a fit of giggles. She calms herself down and turns to the guy before her. "You clean up nice!" She compliments looking at Kristoff's clothes.

"Hey! I can look good!" He responds, mock offended. Anna giggles again, Olaf giggling along with her. Kristoff huffs, bringing his arms to cross upon his chest but smiles a second later at seeing Anna so happy.

A knock is then heard on the open doors as a portly man enters the room and smiles at its occupants. "Princess Anna, it's time." Anna nods at this, breathing deeply. Olaf walks away after the man, waving his twig hands and saying that they'll see each other in a while.

Kristoff bumps the younger girl's shoulders lightly, making her look at him curiously. "You ready for this?" Anna smiles brightly at him. "I was born ready." She takes the hand offered by Kristoff and they both walk out the room, through the halls, and stop at a side hallway near closed doors that had music ringing from inside of it.

Kristoff squeezes Anna's hand, and kisses her cheek affectionately. "You'll be fine, Anna. I'll see you in a while." He says and moves away from the girl, entering the room first.

Standing without Kristoff in the hallway, Anna can feel her heart pounding fast. This moment is what she had been wishing for. She doesn't know what she's feeling right now, just that this is something that she has always wanted. She steels herself and forces hers legs to walk towards a set of closed doors, two guards standing on either side waiting for her to give them the signal to open them.

Anna inhales deeply and nods her head minutely. The guards open the door and the beautiful music from inside the cavernous hall rings through, enveloping her in a soothing embrace and making her close her eyes. She walks inside the room and slowly opens her eyes, her breathe immediately is taken away from her by the sight before her.

At the end of the aisle is a girl with platinum blonde hair intricately braided to frame a beautiful face. The icy blue hues of the girl only looking straight at her, twinkling with happiness and love.

Anna's heart is beating faster, she doesn't understand how after everything, Elsa can still make her feel like she'll just immediately combust into flames from the warmth she gives with just a look. She shyly smiles back as she tells herself to walk slowly and not just run into the arms of her beloved.

Reaching the end of the aisle, she stands in front of Elsa. The older girl immediately reaches out to hold her hands, smiling at each other as they intertwine their fingers together. They don't notice the priest beginning the ceremony, or Olaf sniffling on Kristoff beside them. All they see is each other.

"Hi." Elsa whispers quietly, reaching out to move a stray strand of hair away from Anna's face before taking hold of Anna's hands again. The younger girl blushes but she doesn't look away. "Hi yourself." This makes Elsa smile, her eyes shining with genuine happiness.

"You look beautiful." The older girl says, echoing the words once spoken a long time ago. Anna grins, squeezing the hands holding hers. "You look beautifuller."

The ceremony continues but both girls remain oblivious to everything around them. It was a surprise to everyone present when Anna answered 'I do' after the priest asked. They thought the younger girl didn't hear anything or maybe she really didn't but her heart knew when to say the words.

As the ceremony comes to an end, the two girls slowly bring each other closer. Elsa's hands cupping the other's face lovingly. Their eyes shine with unadulterated love and affection for the other. Slowly, their lips descend into the other and then they connect, sealing one another together forever.

Tears roll down Anna's cheeks making Elsa pull away slowly at their salty taste. Her eyes immediately give off worry. "Why are you crying, Anna?" The younger girl just shakes her head and buries herself into Elsa. "They're happy tears."

Elsa smiles and kisses the other girl's hair. Anna pulls herself away, tears still shining within her eyes but a smile painting her lips all the same. "You know, Elsa?" The older girl just smiles back, her eyes reflecting the contentment shining through Anna's orbs. "That's our first kiss as a married couple."

Elsa laughs at this, hugging the other girl in her arms. "And this will be our second." She says as she kisses Anna again, letting all the love she feels for the younger girl be felt through their joined lips.

Anna sighs into the kiss. This is what's not going to change, her love for Elsa. And she knows Elsa's love for her won't change either. This moment is just the start of their happy ending together. This moment is their new beginning. And she'll be sure to enjoy every moment after as well.


	3. Day 3 - Nightmare

**Author's Note:** To those who are reading **The Promise**, I am not abandoning it or anything. Chapter IV is just really being difficult at the moment but I'll try my best to finish and update it ASAP. Enjoy reading my take on Day 3 of Elsanna Week.

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Untitled

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Nightmare

* * *

><p>Sitting by the windowsill, a girl with arctic blue eyes looks out to the beautiful sight of the sun rising. The vivid colours dancing across the heavens, changing from the dark tones of the evening into the light palette of the morning. Birds sing a lovely tune, telling everyone that now is the beginning of a new day.<p>

She lightly rests a gloved hand unto the window, exhaling slowly. Seeing the lovely scene before her makes her heart ache at the fact that she can't be a part of any of it. She turns away from the view unfolding outside and stares at her hands instead. The girl grits her teeth in frustration. She angrily takes off the things confining her hands and throws them to the ground. Sighing, she slowly reels herself back into a sense of calm.

The girl stands, walking towards her bedroom door and pausing inches away from it. She reaches out with a shaky hand, moving towards the knob. But before she touches it, the girl shakes her head and pulls her hand back. Placing it close to her chest as she closes her eyes and rests her forehead against the door.

Tears silently stream down a pale face, her heart aching agonizingly. She turns, leaning her back against the door and sliding down to the floor. She curls into herself, putting her arms around her knees and hugging herself tightly as she lets her grief overtake her. Frost starts to envelop the room but she gives this little mind, it's a normal occurrence nowadays.

Sitting alone in the quiet ice-covered room, she waits. She knows that she's just giving herself false hope. Her parents are dead. They have been for three months now. The only visitors she had, the only people she ever interacted with after the accident are no more.

Three knocks suddenly resound around the room as a voice from the other side of the door says, "Elsa? It's me, Anna."

Elsa curls deeper into herself; she didn't need to hear her sister's voice. Not now when she's wrestling with the demons inside her own mind. She cups her hands upon her ears, begging to whatever god is present that Anna just leaves her alone. But her pleas aren't heard as the voice behind the door continues, "I know you're in there, Elsa. I… I just want to say I'm sorry."

This gives the distraught girl pause; she doesn't understand what her sister meant. If there was anyone who needed to apologize, it was her. It was all her fault to begin with. Her and her powers are the ones to be blamed.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm a b-bother to you, Elsa." Anna stutters out, the older girl can hear sobs behind her and she knows that her sister is crying. Her heart breaks a little more at that. She doesn't know how much more she can take before it finally gives and breaks into something that can never be repaired again.

Elsa hears her sister sniffling and breathing deeply. She bites her lip and steels herself. She can't take this anymore, she can't listen to her sister cry anymore. She stands and turns towards the door. She steels herself and slowly grasps the knob, smiling at the small victory of finally holding it without backing away immediately after.

Before she could turn it though, Anna's voice rings clearly from the outside. "I won't bother you anymore, Elsa. I'm sorry."

The older girl hears her sister hurriedly running off. Her heart is telling her to open the door, to run after her, to explain herself, to tell Anna everything. But her mind has frozen herself in place, not understanding what her sister meant.

Tightening her hold on the knob, she realizes that she has frozen it unconsciously. She releases it and backs away from the door. Her eyes clouding again with tears. She bumps unto her bed and that seems to jolt Elsa away from her shock.

She collapses in a heap on her sheets, clenching them with her fists. She just got what she wanted. Didn't she want Anna to leave just moments ago? Then why does this hurt so much? Why does it hurt more than the death of her parents? Why?

Elsa doesn't understand why this has to happen to her. She doesn't understand what she has done to carry all of this burden, all of this pain. She doesn't understand why she has to live like this? What is the point in living anyway? What is the point with torturing herself everyday just to keep her sister safe when her sister would be better off without her?

What's the point with her life if she is just living inside an unending nightmare?


	4. day 4 - Birthday

**Title:** Melted Candle

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Birthday

* * *

><p>A strawberry blonde drags herself unto the dining table, plopping unceremoniously on the chair. Yawning, she rubs at her eyes. "Good morning, Princess Anna." A voice suddenly says behind her, making her jump and fall off the table. The owner of the voice immediately goes towards the sprawled girl on the floor, helping her up.<p>

"I'm sorry for startling you, princess." The woman says regretfully. "It's okay, Gerda. You just surprised me." Anna replies smiling brightly, reassuring the woman that she is just fine. She sits down again, stiffling another yawn.

Anna was up all night, too excited for the day to even think about sleeping. She had been planning for what she was going to do today since it was a very special day after all. Before she knew it though, she had stayed up all night and into the early hours of the morning. She only fell asleep for a few hours before the sunlight streaming in from her window woke her up.

"Happy Birthday, your highness." Gerda greets merrily, shaking Anna off from her sleep deprived state. A smile immediately blossoms upon her lips, her electric blue eyes sparkling at being reminded of what day it was. "Thank you, Gerda!"

Another servant enters the dining room, holding a tray with the princess' breakfast. As it is being placed in front of her, Anna notices that the seat across from her also houses a plate and utensils. Gerda notices the confusion on the princess' face and gently says, "Princess Elsa has not come down for breakfast yet, your highness."

Anna's eyes widen at hearing those words. Elsa usually eats before her so they don't bump into each other nowadays. Their parents used to require them to eat as a family but her sister doesn't really notice her. Elsa just sits there and pretends that she doesn't have a younger sibling. There were times when her sister would acknowledge her though. Like on special occasions such as this, but Anna doesn't dare hope. Not after their parents' deaths anyway.

When papa and mama died, Elsa shut herself out more, if that was possible. They used to see each other three times a day, one for every meal. Now, Anna will call it a miracle if she even sees Elsa once, or even a glimpse of her platinum blonde hair. Her sister is like the wind to her, coming and going without being seen.

Anna sighs deeply. She used to have hope, used to believe that Elsa will come around. She used to think that they'd go back to how they were when they were children. But years of knocking on a closed door that never opened for her can make anyone lose hope. She finally gave up three months after their parents' funeral. That was a month ago now. She just couldn't handle it anymore, she broke.

She thought Elsa would finally open the door after she said that she'd stop bothering her but nothing changed. It only got worse actually. Anna had to pick up whatever part of herself she could that day. She had to face the fact that her sister doesn't want anything to do with her, and try to live with not even knowing why.

A gentle hand rests on her shoulder, Anna looks back and sees Gerda smiling sadly at her. She shakes her head and forces herself to smile back. Now is not the time to wallow in her own sadness. It is her birthday after all and all she wants for today is to have fun and eat all the chocolate she can. At the back of her mind though, she hopes that Elsa joins her for breakfast.

She starts eating her breakfast as she listens to the older woman telling her that the staff are putting up a small party for her in the evening. Anna gets excited at that, a party for her surely will be fun after all. She nods her head and promises Gerda that she wouldn't be late.

She finishes breakfast and hugs the older woman, thanking her for being so thoughtful. Gerda just laughs and reminds her that it has always been like that when Anna's birthday comes. The girl just grins and hurriedly scurries off to the library.

Entering the large room, she finds the sitting area and curls down on one of the armchairs. She bites her lips and forces herself not to cry. She shouldn't have listened to that small part of her that wished Elsa will come eat breakfast with her. It didn't happen, and now she has to face the consequence of that hope again. Not to mention that this will be the first birthday she has without her parents. She can't believe that she's celebrating without them.

It used to be just Elsa who wasn't there. She could handle it before because mama was there. She could just turn to her mother and the longing she had for her sister would lessen, even for a little while. But now she had no one. Yes, Gerda and Kai and every one of the staff and guards are there but it's not the same.

Anna breathes deeply, standing up and running out of the library. She'll just have to distract herself and do whatever she planned to do for the day. She goes to the grounds, watching the guards practice. She enters the stables, telling the horses stories about her adventures with Joan. She visits the gallery, talking to the portraits about whatever book she is now reading to pass the time. She does anything and everything she could think of until the time for her party came.

The party was like any other party she had before. There was chocolate cake, of course, and games and gifts. Anna had fun spending time with everyone and celebrating. Kai even let her sip a little of his wine behind Gerda's back. When it was all done though, she couldn't shake off the sadness that she was feeling earlier that day.

Anna slips out of her room in the middle of night, holding a lighted candle. She knows how dark the hallways can be and she doesn't want a repeat of what happened when she was younger. She accidentally fell down the stairs after she tried to get chocolates from the kitchen. When her parents asked her why she was trying to get chocolates, she just said she was hungry. That wasn't really the truth, she thought she could bribe Elsa out of her room with chocolates but that just ended with her being hurt. After that accident, she always had a stock of candles in her room for her nightly escapades to her sister's room.

She promised herself she wouldn't bother Elsa anymore but she can't help herself. She can't just let her birthday pass by without seeing her sister. She already feels so torn without their parents here so she'll indulge herself just this once. Even if she knows that Elsa won't leave her room, at least they're close to each other, only separated by a door.

Anna reaches Elsa's corridor and leans down against the wall beside her sister's bedroom door. She lets the candle drip wax on floor and makes it stand on the melted wax. Gerda will surely be mad at her but for now, she does not care. She pulls her legs close to her body and rests her head on them.

"Hi, Elsa." She whispers to the door beside her. "I know I said I won't bother you anymore and I'm really trying. I just…" She sighs, not really knowing what she wants to say.

After minutes of only silence reigning the hallway, Anna speaks again. "It's my birthday. I don't know if you remember. I mean, it happens once every year that's how birthdays work but you may have forgotten. I'm not blaming you if you did though, you must have a lot on your mind and it's just my birthday so it's not really important."

"I'm sorry if I'm keeping you awake or if I woke you up. I don't even know what I'm doing here, to be honest. I guess the only reason I have is that I miss them. It's my first birthday without mama and papa and you…" A sob escapes Anna's lips and she starts crying. It goes on for what seems like hours, her tears roll down her cheeks seemingly unendlessly. Finally they end as the princess fall asleep from exhaustion and grief.

Moments pass until the door beside Anna opens. Elsa slips out quietly, biting her lips. She turns to see her sister curled into herself, sleeping outside her door like when they were younger. The older girl walks silently towards the girl, her gloved hands holding a large blanket.

She kneels down in front of Anna, smiling sadly at her younger sister. She puts the blanket over her, making sure that Anna is covered enough so she wouldn't catch something while sleeping in the hallway. Her hand brushes a few strands of hair away from her sister's face and she smiles at hearing the light snore escaping the younger girl. She leans down, pausing for only a second before she lightly presses her lips on her sister's forehead. "Happy Birthday, Anna." Elsa whispers sadly.

She pulls herself back and stands. Before she goes back into her room, she sees the candle beside her sister. She bends down again and blows it out. She silently stands and walks back into her room. Before closing the door, she turns towards her sister again. "I love you, Anna." Elsa murmurs as the her door clicks shut once again.

The younger girl curls deeper into herself, burying her face into the blanket her sister just gave her. With nothing but a melted candle and the eery darkness as her witness, she whispers, "I love you too, Elsa."


	5. Day 6 - Jealous

**Author's Note: **I didn't forget about Day 5: Secret Admirer. I'm still not sure whether to make that one a fic on it's own. I wrote it as a one shot, chopped it into parts, and posted it on my Tumblr. Although I only posted part 1 and 2. If you're curious what it is, you can just go to my Tumblr (I have a link on my profile page) and there's a link on my side bar for all my fics. For now, do enjoy Day 6: Jealous

* * *

><p><strong>Title:<strong> Lunch

**Rating:** T

**Prompt:** Jealous

* * *

><p>A strawberry blonde girl sits with dozens of foreign dignitaries at the dining hall, seemingly bored. Arendelle has invited all neighboring kingdoms to discuss trade and further the friendly relations that are reigning within them. So far, everyone present has only spoken to her just to ask if she can talk to her sister and pitch an idea that they are too scared to do themselves. After news got out that her platinum blonde sister has powers over ice and snow, royals found it hard to speak with the young queen. Too afraid of her magic that they get tongue tied in her presence at times. Or maybe they just get nervous because her sister is just too beautiful.<p>

She turns to look at the girl in question, sitting at the head of the table on the opposite end of where she is. When she was moving to sit next to her sister, a prince from Hobglobten? Hurfurden? Hutherfuterwicken? It doesn't matter, she forgot what kingdom it was but the prince stopped her. He talked about this stuff with trade that she really didn't pay any attention in but when they finished, she saw that her sister was surrounded with all these other people. She had no choice but sit at the opposite end of the table because all the other chairs were taken. The only consolation she has is that she can clearly see Elsa from her seat.

Her sister is saying something, what it was, she doesn't really know. It's not because she's not listening or anything. It's more because of the fact that the lips of that said sister is way too distracting. Actually, everything about Elsa is distracting. From the way she walks to her very perfect hair. To her eyes that are like glaciers in hue but can still give off warmth. And then there's that smirk. That smirk that just means her sister is going to do something quite mischievous. And she's seeing that smirk right now.

Anna squints her eyes, pursing her lips. This makes Elsa smirk wider. Before the younger girl can look more into why her sister is looking at her like that, servants come streaming in and placing bowls of soup in front of everyone sitting at the dining table. Anna thanks the one who placed hers and picks up a spoon to start eating; she looks up at her sister again to see if she's still smirking.

Her jaw instantly drops as her heart starts beating fast. Elsa, her sister, is eating right in front of her but not just eating, she's like doing a very provocative show about it. The way her lips wrap around the spoonful of soup, the way she swallows it and you can follow its path from her lips to her throat. How can eating soup be sexy? There should be laws against this kind of eating! Or is it drinking? Soup is liquid and you drink liquid but at the same time, soup is food and not a drink, right?

Anna shakes her head lightly; she can already feel her brain turning into mush from seeing her sister like that. She looks down and bites her lip, deciding to just focus in eating or drinking her soup, she hasn't decided yet. But doing that will surely take her mind away from the show her sister just gave her.

Half-way through finishing her soup, Anna stops to reach for her glass of water. She drinks from it but accidentally looks up to see Elsa licking her lips. The young girl immediately spits out the water and starts coughing, alerting everyone in the room. Sputtering, she tries to calm her racing heart. She stares at the floor to block her view from seeing anything else but all she can think about is how that tongue glided over those very kissable lips and how she just wants to jump in her sister's lap and ravish her.

Wait, what?

A hand starts rubbing on her back, helping her calm down. When she finally feels as if she can breathe again, she looks up to see her sister standing beside her with a very worried expression. "Are you okay, Anna?" Elsa says, touching the younger girl's cheek.

Anna immediately blushes, smiling shyly at her sister. "Yeah, yes, of course! I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry. The water just went down the wrong way." Elsa just looks at her but then smirks and Anna can't help but widen her eyes in fright. Did Elsa know what she was thinking? Oh no, Elsa can't know what she was thinking just then. Why did she even think like that? Yes, Elsa is very beautiful, gorgeous actually but she can't be thinking about wanting to kiss her sister or doing something more. That's just wrong, isn't it?

As Anna become lost in her thoughts, Elsa calms, everyone down and tells them that her sister is safe. She turns back to see Anna still distracted. The older girl reaches out and squeezes her sister's shoulders lightly, drawing her away from whatever thoughts she was having. Anna turns to look at her sister as Elsa leans forward and kisses her cheek. Not missing a beat, the older girl turns and sashays back to her seat at the head of the table.

Anna touches the cheek where her sister kissed her, her eyes never turning away from Elsa's retreating form. Most especially on her swaying hips. What is happening? Is she really checking her sister out? But Elsa is just so... Just so tempting! She can't help but think about wanting to jump her and doing ungodly things to her.

The clatter of plates being taken jolts her away from her thoughts. She sees the servants taking their soup and placing another dish in front of them. Anna doesn't care what it is being served to her. It can be insects or snake skin or whatever more exotic food there is and she'll be shoveling it automatically in her mouth. Too lost in her mind to bother with what she is eating.

She inhales deeply and steels herself as she looks towards her sister again. She immediately muffles a groan that wants to escape her throat as Elsa licks her spoon clean. Anna turns around, looking if anyone else is noticing what her sister is doing but no one is doing anything else but eat.

Anna has never felt more jealous of an inanimate object in her life. She has never been jealous before to begin with. Well, there was that time when a prince asked her sister to dance but Elsa declined, thank god. She then subtly tripped the prince, silently telling him to stay away from her sister. But that's not jealousy, right? She can't be jealous because that would mean that she likes Elsa in a not-so-sisterly way. She was just being protective; her sister is far too perfect for all those slimy princes to begin with. Heck, they don't even deserve to kiss the floor that Elsa has walked on.

If anyone deserves to be with Elsa, it should be someone who's willing to do anything for her. Someone who's willing to battle anything and everything just to reach her. Someone who's willing to give their life to protect her. Someone... Someone like herself! She already went up a mountain just to see and talk to her sister. She even gave her life for Elsa because she loves her. She didn't even care if she froze to death as long as Elsa was safe.

Oh, damn.

She loves Elsa.

She loves Elsa in a not-so-sisterly way. She should have figured that out since "an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart" and it really is true love. She just thought it was because she loves Elsa so much but now that she thinks about it, she realizes that it wasn't that at all. Ever since she first saw Elsa in her ice palace, there was this feeling in her chest. She didn't know what it was but now she does.

She's in love with her sister.

And now she's doomed since her sister is still eating things very sexily and she can't help but want to take whatever utensil she is using to feed herself and throw it to the farthest end of the room while she straddles her sister and feed Elsa herself. Using her mouth. With her hands taking her sister's clothes off.

Anna sees Elsa smirk and suddenly things clicked in the younger girl's mind. She's teasing. Maybe, just maybe, she likes her too in the way that Anna likes her and that she's just seeing if she can get a rise out of the girl. The younger girl smirks back and picks up her fork, looking at her sister with eyes shining in mirth.

It's time for Elsa to taste her own medicine.


	6. Day 7 - Modern AU

**Title:** Early Birthday Present

**Rating:** M

**Prompt: **Modern!AU

**Warning: **Incest, Light Bondage, Dominance and Submission

* * *

><p>Arms wrap around a sleeping platinum blonde, pulling her close. She immediately snuggles back into the warmth behind her, sighing contentedly as she rests her head on a bare shoulder. The arms circle around her waist as the figure behind her leans closer, planting a light kiss on her exposed neck. Not getting any reprimand, a kiss is again given but this time a little bit higher than before. The hands circling the girl now slowly move up her bare stomach, tracing a blazing path on her body. A shiver runs down the girl's spine, feeling the hands roaming higher and higher. "What are you doing, Anna?" She asks breathily, turning her head slightly to look at the girl behind her.<p>

Anna smiles and nibbles her ear lightly before answering, "Giving your present." A throaty moan escapes Elsa's lips as the hands finally reach their destination. Her mind fogging up with desire, making it difficult for her to reply to what her sister said.

"I-It's not m-my, oh god, what are you doing, Anna?" Elsa gasps out as she feels her sister pinching her nipples and giving open mouthed kisses on her neck. She feels a tongue lightly lick a path down her throat before teeth gently sink in her shoulder. Elsa immediately melts back on her sister, feeling Anna's very naked body press against her back.

"Think of it as an early birthday present." The younger girl huskily says before sucking on her sister's neck. Elsa moans, moving her head to the side to give her sister more room to continue doing what she's doing. She doesn't even care that her sister wasn't making any sense with saying that she's giving her an early birthday present. Her birthday is two months away but damn that to hell, she doesn't want Anna to stop.

If anyone told her that she'd be in a relationship with her sister a month ago, she would have laughed or even be mortified. Maybe a little bit of both. Laughed because it was just too insane. How can Anna, her sweet bubbly sister, be with her? She's no one special after all. And mortified because that person would know that she has feelings for her sister. Feelings that she should never even have in the first place.

But life doesn't really work out the way one plans it to. One day, Elsa was just in her apartment, having a movie marathon with her sister. And before she knew it, they were making out on the sofa after a very clumsy confession from Anna. Things just escalated from there.

They decided to try having a relationship. They had to be discreet though; after all, doing the frick frack with your sister isn't really socially acceptable. But they can't seem to help themselves. After that movie night, they can't seem to stop touching each other. And the touches always lead to something more.

A slightly painful pinch on her nipples draws Elsa away from her thoughts. "Stop thinking, Elsie." Anna says, kissing her sister's cheek. The younger girl then moves slightly away from their embrace to push Elsa to lie down on her back. She hovers above her sister for a moment before leaning down to capture Elsa's lips in a searing kiss.

Elsa can't help but kiss back, trying to convey the same passion that seems to be driving her sister. She feels teeth begin to nibble on her lower lip and the older girl can't help but moan. Seizing the opportunity, Anna pushes her tongue inside her sister's parted lips. The older girl's arms immediately wrap themselves around Anna's neck, bringing her closer and deepening the kiss that they're in.

Their tongues begin the dance that they always seem to have when they're kissing like this. Tasting the other and wanting more. Like a drug that they can't seem to get enough of. For Elsa, anyway, Anna is like a drug. Every kiss, every touch just ignites this fire within her and she can't help but give in to her desires.

When the need for oxygen becomes too great, they pull away from the kiss. Both are panting with their cheeks flushed from the heated kiss. Anna smiles and moves to straddle her sister's stomach. Smirking, she grinds down and that makes Elsa gasp. The older girl's eyes widen at feeling how wet Anna is. Her arctic blue orbs immediately darken as her hands reach out to touch her sister. Anna catches her arms though before they reach her body. She holds her sister's wrists and pins them to her sides as she continues to grind down on Elsa's body. "No touching, Elsie. That's against the rules."

Elsa whimpers, feeling a shot of arousal roll down her spine and straight to her core. She never expected that her sweet younger sister would be such a minx in bed. And not just any minx but a dominating one at that. She'd be lying though if she says that it's not turning her on.

The first time Anna showed this side of her was when she was just wearing an over-sized sweater while making their breakfast a few days ago. Elsa didn't expect her sister to be up so early so she just put on the first article of clothing she saw. After that first night together, they always wake up in very little clothing or no clothing at all. Even if they went to bed with clothes on, they always seem to find a way to remove them during the night. Anna did wake up early that day and was immediately caught off guard as she saw Elsa practically naked while cooking pancakes. Let's just say what happened next was certainly not a breakfast Elsa would easily forget.

Her sister never showed any signs of her dominant side again after that. But Elsa so wanted to see it again, to feel it. Don't get her wrong, she loves it when Anna is being gentle. She can feel her sister's love for her and it makes her heart swell with the amount of affection Anna showers upon her. But having a taste of Anna owning her, so to speak, it was a rush she had never felt before. She badly wants to feel it again.

And she's having a taste of it right now. Anna on top of her, holding her arms to her sides while the younger girl is grinding her very wet and heated core on her older sister's bare stomach. "Oh god." Elsa squeaks out, feeling herself become wetter at the sight in front of her.

The younger girl stops grinding, getting a groan of protest from Elsa. Anna raises her brow and smirks, leaning slightly forward but not letting her upper body touch her sister's. "Am I turning you on, sis?"

Elsa closes her eyes and bites her lips. This is just too much. Anna is just too much right now. Her sister is just so sexy and if she can't get herself under control right now, she'll flip them over and ravish Anna herself. She feels Anna letting go of her hold on her wrists as a gentle finger glide teasingly up her body to rest under Elsa's jaw, tilting her head up slightly. "Open your eyes for me, Elsa."

The older girl shakes her head, she doesn't want to open her eyes and see Anna straddling her, grinding against her, feeling her dripping against... "Oh fuck!" Elsa moans out, immediately opening her eyes as she feels Anna unexpectedly sucking her breast, her other hand kneading the one her mouth isn't occupied with. Teeth graze against the sensitive flesh as a very talented tongue teasingly trace patterns around the hardened nipple.

Seeing her sister now looking at her; Anna stops her sucking after giving the nipple in her mouth a playful bite, releasing it from her lips. She kisses up her sister's body; from her breast to her clavicle and up her neck until she's hovering above Elsa. Their faces only centimeters away from each other. Anna gives Elsa's lips a playful peck. "Did I push you too far, Elsa?"

That makes the older girl look at her sister with questioning eyes. Anna bites her lower lip and pulls slightly away from her sister to better see Elsa's face. Her confident demeanor from moments ago immediately crumbling. "I didn't want to push you. I-I thought that you liked it when I dominate you. I'm sorry for assuming, you were just enjoying it so much the other day when we-"

Elsa kisses the rambling girl above her, stopping her from continuing what she was saying. She wraps her arms around Anna, pulling her closer. They kiss but unlike the one they shared a few moments ago, this one is not fueled by lust but by love. Comforting each other and telling the other how much they love one another through the kiss they are sharing. They slowly pull away, Anna resting her forehead against Elsa as the older girl brush the few strands of strawberry blonde hair away from Anna's face.

"I enjoyed it, Anna." Elsa whispers shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I... I love it, actually. I just got overwhelmed right now, I guess. I'm sorry if I made you think I didn't like what you're doing. You are just so sexy sometimes..."

Anna's brow raises at that as a smirk slowly forms upon her lips again. Her electric blue eyes swirling with mischief. "Is that so, Elsie?" She lightly teases the older girl. Elsa can only gulp, nodding once in answer. Anna grins and immediately jumps out of bed.

"What? Where are you going?" Elsa protests, leaning up against her elbows. Anna just pushes her back down, kissing her lightly on her cheek. "Just stay down, flurry. Don't worry, I'll be back."

Elsa nods tentatively and gets comfortable on the bed. This is the first time that Anna abruptly stopped their... activities. She trusts her sister though so if Anna said to lie down, she will lie down. She closes her eyes and inhales deeply. She can hear her sister rummaging through their drawers; for what, she doesn't know.

The older girl is startled awake by giggles coming from on top of her. "Are you sleepy, Elsie? We can just sleep, you know?" Anna says jokingly. Elsa shakes her head a bit, she didn't even know that she fell asleep. Seeing her very naked sister straddling her again takes whatever drowsiness her mind had though. She tries to move her hands again, only to feel that she can't move them as well as her legs. She turns to her side to see that her arms and also her feet are tied down with what seemed to be silk scarves. Her hands are bound together and pulled above her head while her legs are spread wide, letting anyone who would glance at her see her very much dripping pussy. She looks at Anna curiously, silently asking why she's tied up in bed. The younger girl just grins and kisses her sister; this time though, she lets her hands roam the bound body below her.

Elsa feels like she's on fire. She moans against her sister's lips, Anna swallowing her moans through their kiss. She can feel the younger girl's hands slowly going down her body. She bucks her hips, wanting to feel those fingers inside her. She can't wait anymore, she wants Anna and she wants her now. "... Please."

The younger girl slowly pulls away at hearing her sister's voice, making Elsa whine. The older girl tries to move her hands again but to no avail. She hears her sister tutting, making her look at Anna. "So eager, sis?" Anna says as her hands cup her sister's exposed breasts. Her palms grazing against Elsa's sensitive peaks. "If you be a good girl, I'll consider giving you what you want." Elsa groans, pushing her breasts towards her sister's hands, she is just so turned on right now.

Not only is Anna on top of her but her sister bound her to the bed, leaving her powerless to what the younger girl has in store for her. Anna can very much fuck her into insanity or just leave her like this for the rest of the night. Both sounds like torture to her although the first choice seems to be so much better than just being left alone to suffer without being able to come. And she'd very much want to come right now.

Elsa feels her sister shift above her. Instead of straddling the bound girl's stomach; Anna positions herself on Elsa's right leg, letting her very wet core grind against her sister's bare thigh. As she humps against Elsa; Anna's right leg grazes Elsa's pussy, eliciting a delicious moan from the older girl. "You're so wet, flurry. I've barely even touched you and you're already dripping down my leg."

The older girl groans, trying to grind down on the leg teasing her sex but Anna immediately pulls away. Elsa looks at Anna pointedly as the younger girl just smiles innocently at her bound sister. "Aw, don't be like that, Elsie." Anna says as she slowly crawls up her sister's body. "I did say that you have to be a good girl first."

The younger girl stops her movement, Elsa raises her brow in question but gasps as she sees a glint in her sister's electric blue orbs. She knows that look, it's the look that Anna has when she's going to do something that would really drive her crazy. Elsa doesn't even know what Anna can do right now that would make her crazy. She's already on the verge of insanity with all the teasing her sister had done.

Before Elsa reacts, although she really can't do anything with the position she's in; Anna carefully positions herself so Elsa's head is trapped between her knees, giving the older girl a clear view of her dripping sex. Anna takes hold of the headboard as she slowly brings herself down on her sister. Realizing what Anna wants, Elsa immediately opens her mouth and licks up her sister's slit, gaining a moan from the younger girl above her. That first lick seems to open up the lust that they have been keeping at bay and Anna grinds down on Elsa's very willing mouth. "That's right, flurry. Eat me. Eat me until I come."

Elsa moans, hearing Anna say things like that turns her on so much. She tries to close her legs to alleviate some of the frustration that she feels but fails. She groans; she knows that if she's ever going to come any time soon, it will only be after she gives what her sister wants. And what Anna wants right now is for her to eat her sister's pussy.

Who is she to complain anyway? She loves making her sister feel good. The moans coming from Anna's lips are just so hot. Not to mention the face she has when she finally comes undone because of Elsa. The thoughts of Anna coming flood through the older girl's mind, prompting her into action.

She lets her tongue lick her sister's dripping pussy, tasting her and moaning at how delicious Anna is. She'll never get tired of eating Anna out. She cranes her neck, trying to let her lips reach her sister's clit. The younger girl feels what her sister is trying to do so she grinds down again on her sister's open mouth. Elsa wraps her lips upon her sister's clit and sucks on the sensitive nub in her mouth. Anna immediately moans, tightening her hold on the headboard.

Taking pity on the girl above her, Elsa releases Anna's clit but lets her tongue circle around it. She slowly licks a path down the younger girl's slit and suddenly pushes her tongue inside her sister's very wet and heated core. She can feel her sister's pussy cling to her tongue, wanting it to go deeper. Elsa pulls out slowly from her sister's core only to push her tongue deeper inside the girl.

Anna is thrashing above her; she lets go of her hold on the headboard and instead grips on her sister's hair, pulling her closer to her sex. Elsa can feel her sister's hold on her hair; she groans at the slightly painful grip Anna has, the vibrations from her lips shoots straight up to her sister's core. "Fuck, Elsa. God, don't stop. Don't stop, flurry."

The older girl knows that her sister is close to coming undone. She doubles her efforts, letting her tongue fuck Anna as the younger girl moan incoherently above her. Elsa feels Anna's pussy tightening her hold on the tongue entering her and before her sister comes, she pulls out only to bite Anna's sensitive clit. The younger girl moans loudly, coming hard on her sister's mouth. Her juices dripping down Elsa's lips, slowly crawling down the older girl's throat and making the sheets beneath them wet.

Anna pants above Elsa, cradling her sister's head to her core. The bound girl licks Anna's pussy clean, getting a shiver from the girl above her every once in a while. When Anna finally gets herself under control, she slowly moves down from her perch on Elsa's face and lies down on top of her sister. She captures Elsa's lips in a kiss, tasting herself on her sister's tongue. Elsa whimpers, making Anna pull away from the kiss.

The younger girl looks down and sees her sister's usually arctic blue eyes has now darkened with lust and want. Elsa feels as if her body is going to just combust. She needs Anna and she needs her now. "Fuck me."

"Does Elsie want to come?" Anna says teasingly, moving beside her sister instead of lying on top of her. She props her head on her arm as she lets her free hand trace patterns on her sister's bound form. "Dammit, Anna! You fucking stop teasing me now or so help me!"

Anna giggles but immediately kisses Elsa's lips, stopping whatever retort her sister has. She lets the older girl dominate the kiss. Elsa pushes her tongue inside her sister, tasting her sister's mouth. She can still taste Anna's come on her own lips and this makes her growl. She can feel her body shaking from all the frustration she is feeling. She bites hard on Anna's lower lip, making the younger girl moan. Elsa releases her sister's abused lip as the younger girl looks at her and gasps.

Elsa can only guess what she looks like but judging from Anna's darkening eyes, she is sure that it's turning her sister on. She can feel herself burning up, sweat dripping down her forehead as she tries not to pant. Her whole body is coiled tight, eagerly awaiting the release that only her sister can give her. She licks her lips slowly, staring directly at her sister's eyes. She can see Anna's gaze dart down to follow the path of her tongue before turning again to Elsa's eyes. The older girl knows that she's playing a game that would bite her in the ass but fuck it. If Anna isn't going to make her come soon then she'll just drive her sister up the fucking wall as well. Let's just see who fucking cracks first.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa breathes out huskily, drawing a shiver from her sister. She smirks, knowing full-well that she's affecting her sister as much as the younger girl affects her. "You have me tied up in our bed, aren't you going to have your way with me?"

"Huh?" The younger girl says dumbly. Elsa smirks wider, she can clearly see that her younger sister is having a hard time focusing now. She'll have Anna fucking her raw soon enough. "Oh come now, sister. I bet you always wanted to tie me up in bed. Have your hands roaming against my bare body while I just lie here and let you fuck me."

"Fuck." Anna whispers beneath her breath, her eyes turning glassy. "Uhu, fuck is right, firefly. You can fuck me however you want, you can even just take me right now. What's stopping you, Anna?"

The younger girl looks at her sister, nodding her head as if agreeing with what Elsa just said. She positions herself between the older girl's parted legs, resting her naked body on top of her sister. They both groan upon contact, feeling each other's heated skin. Anna places feather light kisses up her sister's body until she's face to face with Elsa once more. Leaning in, the older girl closes her eyes anticipating the kiss.

"Oh, Elsa. You still don't get it, do you?" Anna whispers against her sister's lips. "You don't get to tell me what to do right now, flurry. And if you ever want to come any time soon, I suggest that you be a good girl like I tell you to." Elsa opens her eyes in shock but Anna kisses her forcefully, the younger girls hands cupping her sister's breasts. Elsa arches her back, her coherent mind fighting a losing battle against her lust. Fuck it all, she knows that Anna won't take the bait. But dammit, her sister just got freaking hotter. How the fuck is that even possible? God fuck, Anna being like this is really such a turn on. The older girl moans, feeling Anna pinching her nipples.

"Just be a good girl, Elsie. I promise I'll make you feel good." Elsa's body is telling her to just give in. She loves Anna dominating her anyway. But her playful mind wants to push just a little bit more. She wants to see all of Anna, not just glimpses of the girl. She wants to see her sister let go of the reigns she seems to keep on herself during sex. It's like she's so afraid to let Elsa see who she really is for fear of being pushed away again.

That thought makes Elsa gasp. She can't believe she only figured this out now of all times. Of course, Anna is insecure. She pushed her away for three years. She literally packed her bags and went to another state just to get away from her sister, more specifically her feelings for her sister. It wasn't right and she didn't even stop to think about what Anna would feel. But now she knows, Anna got hurt by her actions as well. Her sister doesn't want to do anything that might push Elsa away again. Even after they talked it out, Anna still holds on to that silver of self-doubt.

"Anna." Elsa whispers seriously, her arctic blue eyes shining with tears threatening to fall. Anna immediately stops her teasing and cups her sisters face in her hands, gently cradling Elsa as her eyes shine with concern. "Elsa, please don't cry. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry, Elsa."

The older girl frantically shakes her head, pulling on her bound hands. She badly wants to wrap her arms on the younger girl right now. Feeling that her binds are not going to let her hands free, she sighs and decides to just convey her feelings through her eyes and words. "Anna, I am so sorry. I-I didn't realize how much I fucked up. I'm so sorry, firefly."

"What do you mean, Elsa?" Anna asks fearfully. Elsa shakes her head again, already knowing what her sister is thinking. "I'm not having second thoughts about us, Anna. It's not that at all. I'm sorry because I pushed you away. I know I already told you that but please listen." The older girl pauses, waiting for Anna to show that she is listening. The younger girl nods her head, looking at her sister with trepidation in her eyes.

"This is totally inappropriate considering what we're doing just seconds ago but I don't really care." Elsa inhales deeply and stares straight at her sister's eyes. "I'm sorry, Anna."

"I didn't mean to leave you. I was selfish, I didn't stop to think about you and I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault, Anna. I didn't leave because of you, I left because I was afraid of my feelings for you. I left because I was scared you would be disgusted with me. It wasn't you, Anna. And it never will be." She pauses and smiles at the younger girl who's eyes are slowly shining with tears. "I love you, Anna."

"I really do. I love you with every fiber of my being and every breath that I take. Nothing you can do will make me love you any less so please let go, firefly." Anna's eyes widen at her sister's words but Elsa just stares back at her sister, silently soothing the younger girl. "I want to see you. The real you. Not this watered down version of you. I know, Anna. It took a while but I know. You're scared of losing me again but I'm not going anywhere... Literally" That makes the younger girl giggle as tears slowly flow down her eyes. Elsa feels tears streaming down her face as well but she smiles at seeing her sister laughing. Anna really is beyond words. For Elsa, there can be nothing more beautiful than her sister.

"But not just literally, firefly. I'm not going anywhere. I won't shut you out anymore. I won't leave you again. I promise, Anna." Elsa pleads, trying to tell the younger girl how true her words are. "If you're still mad at me then be mad. If you're hurt then let it out on me. I can take it, Anna. Do whatever you want with me because you have me. All of me, forever."

Anna immediately wraps her arms around her bound sister, lying on top of Elsa as she buries her face in the crook of her sister's neck. Sobs wrack across the younger girl's body as Elsa tries to sooth Anna as best as she can. After a few moments, the younger girl finally gets herself under control. She raises her head from her sister's neck and smiles sheepishly. She kisses Elsa's lips sweetly, her lips tasted like tears but the older girl doesn't mind one bit.

"Thank you, Elsa." Anna whispers against Elsa's lips, not wanting to pull away from the kiss. "You're right. I am scared. I'm so scared of losing you again, flurry." The younger girl clings tighter to Elsa and all the bound girl can do is shower kisses upon Anna's freckled face. "You don't have to be scared anymore, Anna. Let go."

"Are you sure, Elsa? I don't want to hurt you. I never want to hurt you." Anna asks fearfully. Elsa shushes her younger sister, capturing her lips again and taking Anna's fears away with a single kiss. "You won't hurt me, Anna. I trust you. You have me, you can take whatever you want or need from me. And I know you need this, just let go for me, Anna."

Anna kisses her bound sister and Elsa kisses her back. The older girl feels a shift within her sister's kiss. All their kisses have been amazing thus far but this, this is beyond any kiss that the two of them shared. It is primal, it is needy, it is intoxicating, it is sweet, it is lustful, it is loving.

It is Anna and it is Elsa.

The kisses they have shared before, although full of love and affection, were only surface deep. Both of them too afraid to let the other fully in for fear of rejection. But now, they're letting go of the masks they hide beneath and lets the other see their true selves.

When Elsa told Anna to let go, she didn't say that for only her sister. She meant it for herself as well. In front of Anna, she doesn't need to hide behind the persona of the perfect girl. She doesn't need to act like the untouchable heir to their family's fortune or be the well-mannered daughter of their parents. She doesn't need to be anyone but Elsa.

This kiss seals that unspoken promise that the sisters have. They are not going to hide anymore. They are not going to shut each other out. They'll always be together no matter what. It doesn't matter what their parents will say, it doesn't matter what other people will do. As long as they have each other, they'll always be happy.

Anna slowly pulls away from the kiss, opening her eyes to stare into the winter tones of her sister's blue orbs. She gently cups her sister's face and kisses the older girl again sweetly. "I love you so much, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna. So very much." Elsa breathes out. Anna pushes herself; her arms holding her weight as she hovers above her sister. She doesn't take her eyes away from Elsa's face. "I want you, Elsa. All of you. Let me have you."

"You have me, Anna. You always had. And you always will." Elsa says arching up her body towards her sister but not really reaching her. Damn these freaking scarves; if only she can get them loose, she can finally show her sister how much she means the words she said, how much she loves Anna. She tugs on her binds, growling in frustration.

Seeing Elsa struggle makes Anna giggle. The older girl huffs, looking pointedly at her sister. "Take these off, Anna. I want to touch you." Elsa says, a light whine in her voice that makes Anna look at her amusedly. The bound girl raises her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders as much as she can. "What? Don't look at me like that. I can be childish too, you know?"

"Is that so, Elsie?" The older girl looks up and sees a devilish grin on her sister's face. She shakes her head but Anna only nods hers. The younger girl slowly positions her hands on her sister's sides and before Elsa can voice her protest, Anna's fingers immediately run down Elsa's sides; tickling the older girl. Elsa squirms, giggles bubbling up from her chest as she tries and fails to reprimand her sister. "A-Anna! S-Stop it! I-I c-can't breathe!"

Elsa's voice falls in deaf ears as Anna continues her onslaught of tickles on her sister. Tears begin to form on the older girl's eyes and when she finally thinks that she'd die from laughter, she gasps loudly. A moan immediately tearing away from her lips. From all the tickling that Anna was doing to her, she didn't notice the younger girl moving above her. Instead of Anna tickling her sides, the younger girl positioned herself between her parted legs and moved one of her hands on her thighs as the other cups her breast. Anna's mouth once again found its way to her nipple, rolling it between her teeth.

"You're mine, Elsa. I don't want anyone else to have you. I don't want to lose you again." Anna whispers against Elsa's breast. She looks up, her vibrant blue eyes darkening. Elsa can only stare, mesmerized. She breathes deeply as she sees her sister's mask finally falling off before her.

With all the raw sensuality her sister seems to exude, there lies a fragile girl underneath. A girl who was hurt, who was broken. A girl who doesn't want to feel pain again. Those three years apart hardened her sister. She hid behind the happy enthusiastic facade that she once was but beneath it is someone completely different. And now that they're finally together, Anna doesn't need to hide anymore.

"I'm yours, Anna." Elsa breathes out, knowing that her sister needed to hear the words coming from her lips. Anna immediately crashes her lips against Elsa after hearing what her sister said. Teeth clink against each other but neither girl notices, too busy with devouring each other through their kiss. The older girl moans deeply, feeling her sister's need for her. Tongues meet as hands begin to roam the naked flesh of the bound girl.

Anna pulls away only to latch herself on Elsa's neck. Sucking hard, she leaves a mark on her sister's fair skin. Elsa can hear her sister murmuring against her flesh but she doesn't fully comprehend what the younger girl is saying. Too caught up with the fingers tweaking her nipples and the mouth sucking on her throat to care about anything else. She feels herself getting wet again, her sister's actions fueling the lust that was lying dormant from earlier that evening.

If it were anybody else, she would have been offended. Being treated as an object to be owned isn't really how you should act towards another person. But this is Anna, and her sister has always been the exception. Anna telling her that she is hers, that she only belongs to her sister; it freaking turns her on. She doesn't even want to be with anyone else except Anna.

Elsa bucks up, letting herself be captive to her desires. She badly wants her sister. She hasn't even come for fuck's sake and it's frustrating her. Anna bites hard on her sister's neck, making the older girl yelp in pain. A tongue soothes the bite as Anna stops her roaming hands and lies on top of her sister. The younger girl snuggles on Elsa's neck, letting her tongue lick up until it touches her sister's ear. She playfully licks the outer lobe before nibbling lightly. "Elsie~," Anna says in a sing-song voice. "How many times do I have to tell you to be a good girl before you listen? Or would you rather I punish you?"

"Fuck." Elsa moans out, making Anna giggle beside her ear. The sound sends shivers down the older girl, she groans feeling her wetness slowly dripping down her thighs. She hasn't been this wet before; even when she came extremely hard a few days ago, she hasn't been this wet. And it seems like Anna is only just starting as she notices the younger girl smirk wider.

"Did my dear older sister just think about something incredibly naughty?" Anna taunts as Elsa just bites her lower lip. She doesn't notice the hand that was moving lower her body until it is cupping her very heated sex. The older girl groans and grinds down on the hand touching her core but Anna lightly swats the older girl's shoulder with her other hand. "Don't move, flurry. Or else I'll stop."

Elsa's eyes widen and she frantically nods her head. She steels herself, forcing her body not to move towards her sister's teasing hand. Anna smiles and slowly extends a finger up her sister's slit. The older girl groans from finally feeling something touching her at the place she needs it most. She tries her hardest not to buck again but it is just so hard. She wants that finger inside her, fucking her, making her come.

"You're so wet, Elsa. All for me?" Elsa whimpers as she feels Anna's finger lightly trace circles around her clit. She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes, begging for whatever god is out there to put her out of her misery. This is just plain torture, the finger is so close, so very close to where she needs it the most and she feels as if just a light touch will send her over the edge.

But of course Anna pulls her finger away. She whines, opening her eyes only to moan loudly and feel more wetness coating her thighs. Anna is sucking the finger that was teasing her, the very same finger that is very much wet with her essence. Her sister's tongue wrapping provocatively around the finger as she sucks it clean, licking every drop.

God fuck, oh god fuck! How the fucking hell is her sister doing this? This should be very much illegal! How can Anna, her sister who is as cute as a puppy, be this, this, this sex goddess? Goddamn it all to hell, she'll just die from sexual frustration and be done with it.

Fingers holding her jaw jolt Elsa away from her thoughts. Her eyes glaze over as Anna kisses her, pushing her tongue inside the older girl's willing mouth and letting Elsa taste herself upon her sister's lips. The bound girl can only moan; remembering how just moments ago, she was the one letting Anna taste her own come. Elsa sucks on her sister's tongue, making the younger girl above her groan loudly.

Anna slowly pulls away from the kiss and looks at Elsa predatorily. She leans towards her bound sister and gives feather light kisses down Elsa's exposed throat, giving extra attention to the marks slowly forming on her sister's neck. Elsa sighs, enjoying the attention that her sister is giving her.

The younger girl slowly moves down her sister's neck, giving a playful nip to Elsa's throat before letting her tongue trail down lower. Elsa feels her sister's hands holding her hips, gently adding pressure to tell the older girl not to move. Anna reaches Elsa's breasts and smirks wickedly before letting her tongue flick one of her sister's hardened peak. The older girl sharply intakes a breath as Anna starts to suckle on her breast. A hand reaches out to cup the other, tweaking the nipples with unforgiving fingers.

The older girl moans loudly, closing her eyes and willing herself not to move. She badly wants to push her breasts more into her sister but knows that Anna will just prolong this torture if she doesn't stay still. She can feel herself getting hotter, like a fever is running down her whole body. She inhales deeply, panting moans filled with lust for her sister.

Anna stops her suckling, earning a whine from her sister that she doesn't give any mind to. She kisses across her sister's breast, reaching the other peak. The younger girl immediately takes the nipple in her mouth, giving it the same attention as her twin.

"Fuck, Anna!" Elsa feels her sister sucking on her other peak. Anna's tongue rolls the sensitive nipple in her mouth as Elsa's other breast is kneaded with unrelenting fingers. Damn, damn, damn. If Anna doesn't stop, she's going to have an orgasm. Fuck, it just feels so good. Feeling Anna's hot mouth on her sensitive nipple, sucking it, nibbling it. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Elsa looks down and sees Anna staring at her while the younger girl's mouth is busy giving attention to her breast. A groan escapes the older girl's lips but then immediately turns into a hungry moan as her eyes widen for a second before slamming shut. "Oh god, yes!" Elsa screams as she feels a finger finally entering her.

Anna giggles, letting go of the nipple in her mouth as she kisses down her sister's body. Elsa feels the finger stop moving inside of her, groaning she knows that Anna is giving her a warning. She breathes deeply, trying to calm the raging emotions building up inside of her. She badly wants to hump that finger but knows that Anna will immediately pull it out if she misbehaves. She shudders as she feels her sister dipping her tongue inside her navel and slowly trailing down lower and lower and lower.

Elsa feels her sister's breath just a few inches away from her heated sex. She knows her sister is staring at her and this makes her blush deeply. She is very much exposed to Anna right now. Tied up in bed with her legs spread apart as her pussy is dripping wet with want for her sister. She feels Anna pushing the finger inside of her deeper. "So so wet, Elsie. You should see yourself right now. Dripping wet for me."

Without any further warning, Anna leans down and wraps her lips around her sister's clit as she slowly pulls out the finger inside her sister until only the tip is teasing Elsa's entrance. "Fuck shit, Anna!" The older girl gasps out, her sister's tongue teasingly drawing circles around her sensitive nub. She can't take it anymore.

"Please, Anna! Please! I need you! Please fuck me! I'll be a good girl! Please! I'll do anything! I need you so bad, firefly!"

Before Elsa can catch her breath, two fingers suddenly slam inside of her as she feels her clit being sucked. Her mouth opens but no sound is heard as the fingers inside her slowly pull out only to slam quickly back in. After a beat; Elsa screams, her hips bucking hard towards her sister. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please! More Anna! I need more!"

Smirking against her sister's sensitive clit, Anna slowly pushes another finger inside of Elsa. "Fuck yes!" Elsa screams, tugging hard on her restraints. She feels herself being stretched; this is the first time that Anna used three fingers inside of her but fuck it feels so good. She tries to grind down on the fingers inside her only to be stopped by her binds. She growls in frustration and looks at her sister.

Anna just looks back, her tongue extended as she licks around her sister's clit. She places a light kiss on it before slowly pushing her fingers deeper inside her sister. She curls them slightly and moves them in a come hither motion. Elsa throws her head back, pushing her dripping pussy towards her sisters fingers. Anna's free hand touches the older girl's stomach and gently pushes her down.

"Do you want to come, flurry?" Anna asks as she nibbles her sister's outer lips, her fingers not stopping their movement inside the older girl. "Yes." Elsa pants out, feeling tears wanting to trickle down her cheeks. She is so frustrated. She wants to scream, shout, curse, and cry all at the same time. It is driving her crazy.

"Yes who, Elsie?" Anna slowly pulls out her fingers. The older girl cries out; contracting her vaginal muscles and trying to trap the fingers inside her, not wanting them to be pulled out. "Yes, Anna! Please!"

"Who do you belong to, Elsa?" The bound girl looks down and stares at her sister. Her body is flushed, sweat dripping down her forehead as her body is coiled tight from sexual tension. She licks her lips, her eyes darkening as she stares at her sister between her legs with three fingers buried inside her. "You, Anna. I only belong to you."

Her eyes immediately roll back as the fingers inside her slam back in. Going in and out at an unrelenting pace as her sister's mouth finds its way to her hardened nub once again. She moans loudly, bucking wildly towards her sister. She feels her body trembling, eagerly awaiting for the release that she so greatly desires. "Yours! Fuck, Anna! I'm yours! Fuck me! Harder! Please, firefly!"

Elsa feels her sister's tongue flicking her clit as the fingers move faster. Each thrust seems to hit just the right spot. She squeals as Anna's teeth lightly graze her sensitive nub. So close, so fucking close. She's thrashing on the bed; her head lolling from left to right, not knowing where to position itself. She closes her eyes and bites her lips hard, curling her bound hands into fists. Her legs start shaking uncontrollably, her hips matching her sister's pace. So close, so fucking close.

"Come for me, Elsa."

Her back arches as she feels a bite on her clit, the fingers inside her curling just right as she finally comes. A loud scream tears away from her lips, she feels her throat become raw but she doesn't care. A burst of colours explode inside her closed eyes as pure euphoria washes over her.

"ANNA!"

Elsa feels her come gushing out from her core, coating her sister's fingers and mouth. Anna doesn't stop her fingers and tongue from pleasuring Elsa, prolonging her sister's orgasm. The older girl feels light-headed. She hasn't come this hard before, she feels so raw but oh so good as well.

Her back slowly plop back on the bed as Anna continues her ministrations. Elsa feels so sensitive, she groans and looks down. Breathing deeply, she sees Anna slowly pulling her fingers out of her. The older girl feels so empty now but her breath hitches as Anna licks her fingers clean.

The younger girl grins and starts licking her sister's pussy clean. Elsa moans, feeling her Anna's very talented tongue licking every drop of her come. Anna wraps her hands around Elsa's thighs as she pushes herself closer to her sister's core.

Elsa can feel herself heating up, feeling that coiling inside her core start once again. What is Anna doing to her? She just had the fucking orgasm of the century but fuck, it feels so good! Anna's tongue enters her pussy, pushing inside of her like how the younger girl's fingers were doing earlier. "Anna! I- Oh god! Don't stop!"

"Gladly." Anna murmurs before pushing her tongue quickly back inside her sister. Elsa moans loudly, grinding down against her sister's mouth. She can feel her wrists starting to hurt from pulling on her binds but she doesn't care. She feels Anna pull out her tongue only to suck on her clit, rolling the bud inside her mouth.

Elsa is panting now, her mind swimming with lust. Anna stops sucking only to have her tongue flicking that part above her clit. The one that drives the older girl insane. "Oh god fuck, Anna!"

Anna swishes her tongue left and right, Elsa feels like she's going to explode. She's so close. She bucks up but Anna holds on tightly to her thighs as the younger girl continue her assault on her sister's clit. Teeth graze the older girl's nub and she plummets down the metaphorical cliff.

She groans loudly, her throat too raw to scream. Her legs are convulsing uncontrollably as she comes again on her sister's lips. She pants heavily, feeling her consciousness slowly fading away. She distantly feels her sister unbinding her legs and hands, snuggling above her. She immediately wraps her arms around her sister as Anna lightly kisses her neck.

"I love you, Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna." Elsa whispers weakly. Before darkness could fully take her, she faintly hears her sister murmur, "Next time I'm using the strap-on."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is my first smut fic so I apologize. I'm thinking of making this into a multi-chaptered fic but I'm not decided yet. I hope you all liked this though.


End file.
